Prehistoric park special
by DriftBlades
Summary: Bobs 1st mission enjoy


**this is a special edition in Prehistoric Park! Hope you enjoy!**

1 Sunday morning Bob was cleaning the enclosure of 1 of the park's small residents

C'mon girl don't be scared. This Parkosaurus is a little scared of getting its habitat cleaned

Suddenly Nigel came along

Good morning Lad

Good morning

Bob I have a mission dor you

Is the Troodon out again?

Suddenly the Troodon is getting chased by 1 of the staff

Yes but thats not what I meant.

What is it?

I want you to get flowers for me

Why Nigel we already have flowers here!

No I meant Extinct flowers

Are you serious?

Yes

But the Troodon,Postosuchus,matilda? What if they escape?

Will handle those

Ok will give you a list of the ones you need to get

Ok

10 minutes later

Ok here we go!

I don't know where I am but the 1st thing here is a "Chocolate Cosmos" hmmmmm

Oh look a picture good thing Nigel puts pictures just in case

Alright were in Mexico

We just need to find that flower but were?

**He found it accidentaly**

Ok were is it

Suddenly trips by a long log

Woahhhh!

Ouch!

What is that?

When his vision got better he finally found it...

Finally!

Wow theres many of them I'll get a few for them to grow at the park

**Back with Nigel**

Ok this is harder than I thought were trying to build a Green house with flowers lillies but I think its not in a good shape ok back to rebuilding!

**Back with Bob...**

Ok I got 20 of them what year is it anyway? Anyway thats not important its time fr setting up the portal

**Back with Nigel...**

Finally we sculpt it a little bit now is just to add water at the mini pool and a filter

Suddenly Nigel

Yes?

Bob is here

Finally!

Bob! Your back hows the plants?

They smell like chocolates smells lovely

Ok you got more plants to get

Are you serious?

Yes

Sigh... Oh alright!

Ok the next is the Franklin tree they went extinct during the 1800 but Nigel brought me to altamaha river but where is the river?

5 minutes later..…

Finally! I found it! Look! There they are

They don't look like a tree better get 2

Ok almost done now to carry them to the car

**Back with Nigel..**

Ok were done filtering the water now we just have to wait

**Back with Bob...**

Ok its hard to bring them back but its worth it

Gotta open the portal

Ok here we go!

Finally! Nigel were are you?

I'm here Bob

What the devil are you doing?

I'm trying to get that run away troodon

You mean that Troodon?

Come back here!

Finally Nigel knowing what I feel when i work

Ok just gonna plant it here oh look hummingbirds they seem to like it

Ok whats next on my list

Cry Violet a little funny name got extinct in france

Ok to 1700's

Lets see.. Aha! I finally know gotta see wheres that place... Ok got lost I must ask the people were is that location.

**Back at the** **park... **

We hired someone to take care of the plants

Nigel

Yes?

You have a visitor

Shes finally here

Oh hello I'm Nigel Marven and you are?

My name is Jane I am an expert in plants and gardening so how did you get this plants?

Oh something out of the ordinary

May I explore your park?

Of course

**Back with Bob...**

Finally I got 30 of them hard to Interpret and talk foreign even they know english

Ok 1 more Better get going its noon already

Ok next is cooksonia there are 6 species that wouldn't be so hard I'll get 5 each species

I'm starting to like plants

**Back in the Park**

Thank you for the tour And I would love to join this park

Your welcome Bob should be here already... He'll be back here.

**Back with Bob...**

All right! Got all species of Cooksonia Better get go-

Suddenly Bob saw His first prehistoric animal in the wild

I know those those are Eurypterus there "sea scorpions" better catch those 2

Suddenly as fast as agile as a cat Bob grabbed the 2 by the tail

Gotcha! Gotta put them at the top and tie them fast!

After a minute... Done!

Lets get out of here

Nigel were back with a bonus

What is it

Look at the top

Wow Eurypterus!

Thanks Bob

Nah don't mention it

Oh I almost forgot Bob meet Jane Jane meet Bob

Hi jane -blushes-

Oh hello -smiles-

Ok lets move on

Put the Lillies I ordered there and start building the aquarium!

What a good start


End file.
